


Thunder & Lightning | Thor and Storm

by thorsthot



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: An unexpected, but soothing thunderstorm takes hold of New York City. But it’s unable to mask the moans of sexual pleasure in an apartment complex.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thunder & Lightning | Thor and Storm

Many people in inner-city New York scoffed at the storm going on tonight. Sneering at how awful and violent it was. How the trees shook and how the power would cut in and out. The way the rain pounded on their rooftops, the lighting threatening to strike down on someone. Not to mention the way that the thunder crashed in the sky above them, it was like the Lord was mad at them.

While others found the weather soothing to them. The sounds of the storm singing them to sleep like a lullaby. Warming them inside because it was just that calming to them. While others -although a very few- were kept awake by a different storm going on. The sounds of their neighbor’s loud moans and grunts loud enough to keep most people in the apartment awake. The faint sound of skin slapping together and the headboard banging violently against the wall.

Though annoying to others who had things to do in the early morning. It was a sight to see. The way Thor’s eyes turned into an electrifying blue and Ororo’s turned a pale white. The two were the sole reason for tonight’s storm. Each clap of thunder was Thor slamming into Ororo with such ecstasy that made her send out sparks of lightning throughout the city. It truly being a light show in the room the pair shared. Both covered in sweat and enticed with their own lightning. Though they were both slightly different colors. Thor’s being a darker white with electric blue undertones, a much colder than Ororo’s.

The tiny sparks flying from Thor’s thumb as he rubbed her clit. Sending small shocks through her, making her wetter by the minute. And Thor would be lying if he said that the way his name danced on Ororo’s tongue wasn’t music to his ears. He’d never heard anything like it before. It made his heart swell and his cock grow and pulse inside her as he fucked into her, sending her body up the mattress with every thrust.

“You feel so good around me. Fuck I love you.” He says to her. Ororo returns it with an appreciative and loving moan.

Looking down, she observes the way his cock slides into her. Moaning aloud to the sight of how her tummy swells when he’s fully sheathed inside her. She presses her palm over her lower abdomen, feeling his cock feel her. Honestly feeling like she could break at any moment, but it’d all be worth it.

“Look at you, feeling how big and thick my cock is inside you.” She melts at those words.

Thor brings his hands to her waist, holding her in place. He drives his cock into her harder, making her yelp at the sudden speed. His pelvic area catching on to her clit, tapping it in a harsh, yet pleasurable manner. If her eyes weren’t straight white, she’d totally be rolling them back.

“Fuck, baby.” She tries hard to speak. The feeling of his cock brushing against her spot causing her arms to tingle and be covered in goosebumps. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands. The way Thor is fucking into her has made her limbs go to jelly, but in the same sense, she can feel them.

Placing her hands up, she grabs Thor’s face. Bringing him down for a sweet, nasty kiss. The kiss was hungry. Full of moans and tongue, essentially just lazy but all too into it. Breaking the kiss, Thor pulls out. Causing a whine to come from Ororo who needed to be fucked. Her eyes turning back to their normal blue color as she pleaded without speaking. Thor just looked at her, his eyes not turning back, however. Impatiently, Ororo results in doing it herself; fully aware that it was nothing compared to Thor’s sweet cock inside her. But he had just edged her, something had to be done.

She elicits shocks on her nipples, while her right hand travels south. He watches her, how desperate and unsatisfied she is. Her fingers dance around her clit, circling it. She moaned as she felt her wetness, not to mention the sounds. She closed her eyes, dipping her fingers into herself, imagining it was Thor. She continued to finger herself, moaning out to coax herself to cum, but she couldn’t. She opened her legs wider and started to fuck her fingers but it didn’t help, only made her needier.

She continued to play with her nipples. Tugging at them, zapping them with lightning. Anything that could make her cum. Bringing her right hand to her mouth, she inserts your fingers. Tasting her juices, making her moan at the sweetness of herself, in which Thor could taste every day if he could. Her eyes still closed, she’s lost in her own world. But Thor, who was patiently watching, stroking his cock, loving how his lady fucks herself senseless, intervenes. Sending a big shock of lighting to Ororo’s aching cunt. She moans out his name, gathered by profanities as she clenches around nothing.

Thor senses she likes this, sending one more shock to her, this time causing her to cum. But with that came a crash of thunder in the sky and her juices squirting out. Her back arched as she struggled to come down from what was the best high of her life. No one could compare. And Thor was giddy. So excited that he made his baby cum without directly touching her. Using his powers in ways that he never even thought of.

He climbed to her, bringing his hand securely around her neck. Tapping his cock on her clit, which made her shake because of all the sensitivity. He continued to tap against her clit, giving the both of them pleasure, though he did it just to watch her squirm. She grabbed at his arm that had her choked up, smiling between her moans. He slides into her, making her tense around her. He rubs soothing circles around her thigh, making her calmer.

He thrusts into her, feeling his own orgasm nearing. Taking his hand from her neck, he uses both of his hands to pin down her legs to the sides of her. Now she’s spread wide enough for him to fuck into her and for her to not move. She moans loudly at this new position, likewise Thor grunts when he buries himself to a halt. He stays there, his breathing heavy. He’s not tired but he’s trying to find the strength to move. Ororo’s pretty pussy was so heavenly to Thor. How greatly he felt when he was inside her. That’s why he couldn’t move because he could stay inside of her for hours.

His cock began to pulse inside her, and Ororo ran her fingers down his abdomen, her way of begging him to move. “Please.”

She was breathless. And when he began to move inside her she couldn’t speak, couldn’t moan, and nearly couldn’t breathe. Because of the sensitivity, she was engulfed in, she could feel all of him, yet none of him. He continued to thrust into her, her hand stopping at his belly button. His pacing became faster as he needed to cum inside her. Her hand clawing at him, and boy, did he love it.

Meanwhile, outside, the storm began to pick up again. Just as their moans and groans began to get louder. Ororo began to tighten around Thor’s cock as he twitched inside her. He looked down at his cock disappearing inside of her. How beautiful it was to him, making his thrusts more sporadic. His soft words calming her, yet egging her on. How good they made each other feel to the point of nearly causing a natural disaster was insane.

Electricity left Ororo’s fingertips as Thor grazed over her g spot. She squeezes and tightens on him, unknowingly sending pulses into his body. Between you delicious, wet cunt and the lightning coming from her and into him, Thor was heaven sent. He rammed into her for the last time, before emptying out into her. His cum filling her to the brim and that’s how she loved it. That alone sent her into her last orgasm for the night.

And in the sky, the lightning danced around with the thunder playing as a song. The rain hitting harder than ever as the two lovers are engulfed in their highs. Thor pulled out of Ororo, watching as his cum spilled out of her. Slowly pushing it back into her. Both of their chests heaving, trying to control it. The weather outside calmed, turning to only a light rain as Thor pulled Ororo into his arms.

“Shower time?”


End file.
